Even Great Walls Crumble
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J&E. AU. Eric goes through some unresolved issues concerning his past life with Donna, while trying to maintain his normal life with Jackie. Chap 6: Jackie's P.O.V
1. Playing House

1990

'It had been six years yesterday. Wow, it seems like it was less then 6 years; almost as if it had just happened, moments ago.' I wrote in the leather in cased journal.

I looked at the floor to see my six year old son, Connor, playing with the dog. I smiled and watched as he tried to pull the toy rope from the tiny dog's mouth. I chuckled a bit as the dog let go and Connor tumbled backwards. 

I leaned back a bit in the suave chair. I watched as Connor laughed and then tried to entice the dog, once again, with the toy rope. The dog seemed to be bored with the idea and sat down, staring at Connor. 

He was just as stubborn as his mother; maybe even more so. But he liked it his way… because to him, his way was always right, even if it was wrong. He was exactly like her. 

_"You don't get it!" She said, her voice rising._

_"How could I get it? You never talk to me anymore. All you do is yell, and tell me I'm wrong! I can't always be wrong!" He shouted back. _

_It had become part of their routine._

_"It's just like you to say that! I don't blame you for everything!" She shouted back. She sat down on the couch and glared at the tall man._

_"Jesus!" He cursed. _

_"Maybe we shouldn't be together." She said, still glaring at him._

_"What?" He asked, confused._

_"I think…" She paused and looked at him. "I think we should get a divorce." _

_"Are you serious?" He asked, obviously shocked._

_"Yes… after the baby's born. I think… we shouldn't be together."_

_"I… don't f***ing need this right now." He cursed and grabbed his coat. _

_"I called my lawyer." She said as he opened the door. He stood there. _

_"Since you're so busy with these decisions… call mine in your spare time." He said, not turning around, only walking in front, and shutting the door._

"Baby, don't do that." I was pulled out of my memories by my wife addressing Connor. I looked up to see her with a stern face, though her smile peaked out from the corners. She was holding our seventh month old daughter, Lacy. Connor smiled up at her. 

"Sorry mommy." My wife smiled and shook her head. She then placed Lacy in the play pen as she made her way to the couch. She waved at me, with her bright smile. I smiled back and mouthed, 'I love you.' She did the same.

We had been married for three years; and had Lacy only months earlier. Connor adored his step mother, and called her mom or mommy. He addressed his own mother by her name. Not that my other son didn't do the same.

Connor was a twin. A huge surprise to both me and his mother. His brother, Nathan was with my first wife. She lived in Buffalo, New York. I only saw Nathan on major holidays when she makes the trip to visit her parents, and I made the trip to visit mine in Point Place. 

I lived in a three story house in Bay City, Michigan.  Just far enough from my first wife, to keep her happy, and close enough to my mother to keep her happy. My life revolved around keeping everyone else happy. 

I worked in Bridgeport as a Math teacher for the Community College. It brought in a decent amount of money. My wife was working at the local hospitable. She was a therapist for the psych ward. But she hadn't been working for the past year because of Lacy. Though we had wonderful savings. She was always so good with savings. 

I have to admit, being married the second time around, was much, much better then the first…

_"Where does all the money go?" He asked. _

_"I don't know." She said as she folded the laundry. They were in the living room of a tiny apartment._

_"Don't give me attitude." He said, looking up from the bills and the check book._

_"I'm not giving you attitude." She replied, in a determined voice._

_"Whatever…" He gave in. She looked over in his direction and then at the clothes._

_"I'm going to go out and get coffee or something." She said. He opened his mouth and then closed it; and then resided with a nod. She grabbed her sweater jacket and walked out of the front door. _

_He shook his head and went back to the check books and bills; after a few minutes he gave up and walked into the bedroom._

I felt my wife's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Writing in that silly little diary again," She teased. 

"It's a journal." I laughed. 

"I know." She smiled and kissed my cheek. As she began to walk away I grabbed her arm and pull her down on me. I kissed her passionately.

"I love you Jackie." I said when our kiss ended. She kissed me briefly on the lips and smiled herself. 

"I love you too Eric."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, Mr. Blue Eyes… I have this week off, other then the weekend… blah. But I will get a chapter out by Thursday… scout's honor. I promised a J/E to someone… so I'm only doing as I'm asked :). This will be am ini series I suppose… this is def not a story for E/D fans. You can read it… I don't care, but one single Review abt J/E sucking and you are sooo gonna be proclaimed a meanie. There will be J/H and E/D moments through out the story. NO D/H. Remember I LOVE J/H and E/D. But I also like J/E along with other peeps. So please, please, please if you like E/D and/or J/H don't flame the J/E. You can read, or you don't have to read. It's up to you. I have J/H and E/D stories so… there. Anyway… just… R&R tell me if I should continue or forget it. I'm not gonna write if you don't like… And I WILL get out AT LEAST a chapter to Mr. Blue Eyes by Thursday. I might surprise you and upload 2 chapters… but I'm not sure yet, my schedule depending. OK… so R&R! Hope you enjoy. **PS: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**. Just the plot line… thank you :).


	2. Bitter Sweet Memories

I looked over to the alarm clock and saw the red numbers, 2:30. I sighed and turned to the side a bit to see Jackie sleeping peacefully; her black hair falling into her face. I smiled and softly blew a curl off her face. I got up and made my way towards downstairs; stopping to check on both Connor and Lacy. 

As I made my way down the stairs I stopped to look at my wedding picture with Jackie. She looked so small and fragile in the picture. She didn't look like herself. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk. It still took me time to figure out that Jackie still married me, that this wasn't a dream.

Everyone thought Jackie and Hyde would get together; that they live happily ever after. Jackie's third year of college, she got pregnant; though her and Hyde were ecstatic. I and Donna were living off campus, "happily married," life was good. 

But during Jackie's fifth month, she lost the baby. They still don't know what happened. With the lost of the baby, Jackie's and Hyde's relationship diminished. After Hyde's, mine, and Donna's last year of college he went off to California to work with his uncle at a garage. Jackie had a few "bad years" after that. 

Five years ago, while visiting my mother, I saw Jackie in the Hub. We had coffee. After that, well, it's history. 

She hasn't heard from Hyde since we got married. He sent us a card. I believe that somewhere, deep inside, Jackie regrets giving up on Hyde so easily. I can't blame her for it. I know deep down, I regret giving up on me and Donna.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I turned to see Jackie in her shorts and tank top. I smiled and shrugged.

"I wasn't really tired."

"I can see." She smirked. She went over to the stove and turned on the small sauce pan that was sitting on the burner. "Hot coco?" 

"Sure." I smiled. She went into the fridge and poured the rest of the chocolate milk in the sauce pan. "Jackers?"

"Yeah." She said coming to the table and sitting next to me.

"…Do you regret—"

"Not this again." Jackie sighed. She looked at me and kissed me briefly. "Eric, I love you, whether you are going to believe it or not, I do love you. And I don't care about Donna or Steven; or even Michael, Fez. I care about you, Connor, and Lacy. I don't care what might have or could have happened." I smiled and kissed her. 

"I love you too." She smiled, and got up to stir the hot chocolate. I looked at her and then turned to my empty glass. 

Jackie was nothing like Donna… and I had to stop comparing.

_"Eric?" Donna said as she came into the Foreman kitchen. Eric looked up at his ex-wife. _

_"What?" He asked._

_"I'm… happy for you and Jackie." _

_"Thank you." Eric answered._

_"I was thinking, maybe I can take Connor for the honeymoon?" Donna half smiled as she sat down. _

_"Mom already took the job." Eric said, sipping his coffee. "You can talk to her about it though." _

_"Oh, ok. I'll talk to her." Donna nodded, and smiled._

_"Hey Donna?" Eric said as the tense, silent seconds passed._

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you…" Eric looked at her. "Do you regret the divorce… the kids being separated?" Donna looked at him. _

_"No." She said and looked at the table. "I think it was the best decision we've ever made."_

_"You made." Eric corrected. Taking another sip of his coffee._

_"What?" Donna asked confused._

_"You made the decision. I had very little say in it. You're the one that stopped loving *me* Donna. Not the other way around." Eric said, placing his cup in the sink._

_"Eric…"_

_"I'm sorry." Eric said, placing his hand on the kitchen door. "I promised my fiancé I help her with the luggage." And he was out of the kitchen._

Jackie cuddled into me as she continued to sleep I was playing with her hair was we laid on the large leather couch. The fire was burning dimly. And other then Lacy's morning feeding. We had yet to really been disturbed. I looked at the old clock in the corner. It was already four. I tilted my head back as my eyes closed. I was happy I had found Jackie. 

And I wish I had found her earlier. Though, I wouldn't trade my memories with Donna. Because I still had good memories, even with all the bad.

_"They're beautiful." Eric said as he held baby Nathan in his arms._

_"I know." Donna said as she cradled Connor. _

_"So…" Eric said as the few awkward seconds passed. _

_"Eric… let's… talk about it later." Donna said and gently kissed Eric._

_"Donna…" Eric sighed as the kiss ended. Donna was looking at Connor. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman?" The nurse said as she came in. "Did you decide on names._

_"This one is Nathan Gregory Foreman. And that little guy is Connor David Foreman." Eric smiled. The nurse wrote down the names._

_"Pinciotti." Donna spoke up. Eric and the nurse looked at her.  "Nathan Gregory Pinciotti." The nurse looked at Eric, who was still staring at Donna. _

_"Donna…" He spoke softly._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered back, and then nodded to the nurse. Eric just looked at her._

Maybe… I didn't have as many good memories as I thought.

**

"Connor." I smiled, picking my son off the floor. "God you're getting heavy." I said as I threw the boy up and caught him.

"Because I'm going to be seven soon!" He laughed. I smiled.

Jackie walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was only November and it was freezing. 

"Hey baby." She smiled as she kissed my cheek and tickled Connor. "What do my favorite boys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Connor screamed. I chuckled and placed him down. Jackie was behind the island in the kitchen taking out a frying pan and a spatula.

"I actually wanted some nice, home made muffins." I said, leaning on the island. Jackie gave me a lopsided smirk and took out the muffin tin. 

"Well, dinner won't be done for at least a half hour. Why don't you and Connor go wash up and change Lacy?" Jackie smiled. 

"Beautiful idea, Darling." I said in my fake, southern accent. Jackie laughed and shook her head. Connor ran ahead of me as we went upstairs.

"Donna called." Connor said as we walked up the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"Donna called… yesterday before you got home from work. Mommy didn't want to upset you." He continued as we got in front of Lacy's room.

"Did mommy tell you what Donna wanted?" I asked. I wasn't that mad, because I knew Jackie's feelings towards Donna.

"Nope." Connor gave a small smile. I smiled back and patted his shoulders.

"Ok, son. Let's go wake your sister." We went into the room to see Lacy kicking her legs up. Connor put his face to the crib bars. I gently pulled the tiny angel out. "What should Lacy wear today?" I asked Connor. 

He ran to her draw set and pulled out an under shirt and a fleece suit. It was a light pink, and was extremely soft. He pulled out a pair of socks and smiled at me. 

"Perfect." I complimented. 

We washed the little angel up and then put her in the fleece suit. 

Lacy was a very bright child. She had small black curls, with my brown eyes. She was olive skinned with rosy cheeks. You wouldn't be able to tell she and Connor were related. Connor had light brown hair with some red, especially in the summer. He had fairer skin then Jackie and Lacy, and he even had a few freckles. But he had the same eyes as me and Lacy, which I appreciated.  

Once Lacy was all changed I had Connor get ready for the day. As he changed and brushed his teeth I went back downstairs.

"Muffins and pancakes!" Jackie smiled, happily. I smiled back, but not nearly as bright as hers. And she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Connor said Donna called." I said it softly, not angrily. She looked at me and pouted a bit. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said. I smiled and brought her into my arms, just holding her. 

"No, it's ok. What she want?"

"She's not going to Bob's for thanksgiving. She's going to visit her mom in Washington." Jackie said into my shirt.

"Dammit." I cursed. Jackie brought her face from my shirt. 

"What?" She asked.

"I wanted to see Nathan… I haven't seen him in a year; with Donna canceling every little holiday with her father." I said. Jackie half smiled and kissed my cheek she then went over to Lacy who was in the carrier on the table and tickled her.

"Maybe you should call her." Jackie said. I looked at her.

"I'll… think about it." I mumbled.

Connor raced into the kitchen. 

"Where's my pancakes?" He screamed happily. Jackie got up to get his breakfast. I sat at the table. And lightly touched Lacy's socked foot…

_Eric gently stroked baby Connor's hand, as Connor gurgled. Donna walked back into the house carrying Nathan, Connor's mirror image. _

_"We're all packed." Donna smiled, slightly._

_"Good." Eric mumbled. _

_"You know…" Donna stared. Eric put up his hand and took Nathan from Donna. _

_"Hey little guy." Eric mumbled to his son. "I'm gonna miss you, but I'll see you at every holiday." Eric cooed to his son._

_"Eric…"_

_"Here ya go." Eric said kissing Nathan and then gently handing him back._

_"Eric." Donna said a bit more firmly._

_"What?" Eric said, bringing his attention to Donna._

_"Here." Donna gave him a small box._

_"What is this?" Eric asked._

_"Open it when I leave. I made one up for myself." Donna said she kissed Eric on the cheek. "Please… I hope you… find yourself."_

_"Yeah… you too." Eric mumbled to Donna. _

_"I said good bye to Connor this morning. I'll call you when me and Nathan settle into __Buffalo__." Donna smiled, making her way to the door._

_"Bye Donna." Eric said. Donna simply smiled and walked out the door._

_"I guess it's just you and me." Eric said, picking Connor up. "If it makes you feel better… I'll never leave you."_

_Connor gurgled._

I played with Nathan's hospitable bracelet as I looked at his birth certificate. The box had various trinkets of Nathan from the hospitable to the day they left. 

Jackie came into the office holding Lacy. 

"I'm taking Connor to Brian's and then going to the mall to pick up some stuff." Jackie kissed me and handed Lacy to me. "Call her…" Jackie added as she stood in the office doorway.

"I'll make dinner." I said, avoiding her statement. She smiled and nodded and then left with Connor. 

I looked at Lacy and smiled. "You are my one true angel." 

Lacy gurgled. I smiled and placed her in the play pen. I stared at her for a few minutes and then looked at the phone. I picked it up and began dialing some numbers.

After a ring or two a voice, almost identical to Connor's answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nathan… its Daddy, is mommy home?"__


	3. Marching Patterns

I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. I saw Jackie's back. She was at the stove making breakfast. I smiled. She was wearing flannel pants and a tank top. Her black hair was in a messy bun. She was oblivious to my presence.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. I then kissed her neck. She moaned and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." I mimicked and kissed her forehead. She giggled and then pulled away, back to the stove. I went to the coffee pot and poured myself some coffee. "I um… called Donna."

"Oh." Jackie replied, not looking at me.

"Yeah… she's stopping here for a day for her connecting flight to Washington. She said that me and Connor could come to the hotel and… spend some time with Nathan." I watched Jackie carefully. She turned and looked at me and nodded with a half smile. "You're more then welcomed to come."

"No… it's fine." Jackie said her back towards me. "When's this happening?"

"Next weekend." I replied, drinking my coffee.

"Oh, ok." Jackie said. She put the eggs in a plate and then placed them in front of me. She kissed my forehead and walked out of the kitchen. 

I watched as she left, her shoulders slightly slumped…

_Donna walked into the kitchen, staring at Eric who had the paper opened to the sports page. She cleared her throat. Eric looked at her and then back at the paper._

_"Morning." He mumbled._

_"The baby kicked." Donna said, rocking a bit on her heels._

_"That's…" Eric paused and looked at Donna. "That's great." He finally let out._

_"Eric… I know your mad about the sleeping arrangements, but—"_

_"Donna… I'm the one sleeping on the couch. Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to make me feel better." Eric glared at her. _

_"Look…since we're getting divorced right after she's born… I think we should begin getting use to this." Donna said rubbing her round stomach._

_"It's a boy Donna." Eric said, ignoring the real issue at hand._

_"It's a girl." Donna argued._

_"How do you know?" Eric said, looking at her._

_"How do you know it's a boy?"_

_"Because I do." Eric retorted._

_"You're such an ass." Donna said getting up. Walking out the kitchen. _

_Eric watched the retreating form of his wife, his soon to be ex-wife._

"Who's my baby?" I cooed to Lacy. She gurgled and smiled a bit. I gently rocked her. Jackie walked into the nursery and smiled at me. It was mid-afternoon and Connor was taking a nap. 

"Hey." Jackie said as she leaned in the door frame.

"Hey." I smiled back. I gently put Lacy in her crib, to let her take her own nap.

"Fez called; he's coming up for a convention… wanted to know if he could stay with us." She smiled. I nodded. She kissed me passionately. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." I said following her down the steps.

I hadn't really seen or heard from Fez since, maybe the wedding. I had lost contact with everyone else, why not him too. But Jackie and he stayed close. Fez and Laurie had gotten divorced with-in six months of their short marriage. Fez had gone to college with the rest of us. After college he went back to his home country and opened a candy store. 

He is now one of the leading chains in America and Europe. When we do see him, it's almost like old times. He doesn't ask about Hyde or Donna, and we don't tell. He gets along with Connor and gives minor details about Kelso. At the wedding he had a steady girlfriend, Mandy, I don't know what happened, if their married or what not, and I care just enough, for when I see him.

"Your coffee is getting cold." Jackie said, interrupting my thoughts. She had her tone, which suggested something was going on and she wanted to know about it. I nodded and took a sip of my now barely warm coffee. "Eric, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. She looked at me skeptically and drank her coffee. I felt guilty and I sighed. "I don't really want to see Donna. I wish I could just… have her out of my life. I feel guilty for moving on. I feel… regretful. And I wish there was some way to have her out of my life." I looked up to see Jackie's features softer.

"Eric…" She paused and then smiled lightly. "I love you. And… I respect everything between you and Donna, but baby… you have to just, come to terms with all this. Donna is never going to be out of your life. She's the mother of your sons. And you have to get over it." Jackie definitely believed in tough love.

"Jack—" Jackie stopped me in mid sentence and kissed me. 

"You and Donna need to have a serious talk." Jackie smiled. 

"Yeah." I said. There was a cry from upstairs. Both me and Jackie turned. 

"I got her." Jackie smiled and patted my arm. "Eric, I love you." 

"I love you more." I smiled. Jackie smiled back and made her way to the stairs. I leaned back in my chair, staring at my cup of coffee…

_"Here ya go." Donna placed the mug of coffee in front of Eric._

_"Thanks sweetie." Eric smiled. Donna smiled back and flopped down on the couch next to him._

_"Our very own apartment!" Donna squealed. Eric choked a bit on his coffee and laughed along with her. _

_"With that one year off… and all the shit going on… I didn't think we get around to living together." Eric smiled. Donna leaned back and stretched._

_"Jackie and Hyde invited us to dinner." She smiled._

_"Cool." Eric said, sipping his coffee. _

_"They are going to get married soon." Donna nodded. "I just know it."_

_"Maybe." Eric smiled. "How does it feel to be married?" _

_"Eh, it's alright." Donna smiled._

_"You're sweet." Eric glared at his wife. Donna smirked._

_A few minutes of silence passed. Eric looked over at Donna who was barely still up. _

_"Do you…" Eric started. Donna turned her attention to him. "Do you think we'll last forever, you know, prove everyone wrong?"_

_Donna looked at him and then the ceiling in though. She then smiled and looked back at him. "I think we'll prove them ALL wrong. We're classic, we're the ones that are going to last forever!"_

_Donna laughed. Eric smiled and kissed her gently. _

_"Good." He whispered as they pulled apart. _

I stood outside the in the hotel hall way, holding Lacy in one arm and holding Connor's hand. Connor had knocked on the door and the three of us waited with patience, for the occupants to open the door. 

After another minute the door open, revealing the tall, red headed woman. For some reason she looked different.

"Hey Eric." She smiled opening the door some more. She knelt down and opened her arms out. "Hey baby." She cooed. Connor came and gently hugged his mother.

"Hi Donna." Connor replied. I could see the wince in Donna's features. 

I saw a small boy; identical to Connor came out of the bathroom. 

"ERIC!" He Shouted and ran up to me. With my free arm I caught him, picking him up. I had become an expert with juggling two kids. Nathan gave me a tight hug and then patted Lacy's head gently. 

Donna came and took Nathan from my arms. Probably because she wanted to respect Lacy.

"Nathan go say hi to your brother." Nathan went up to Connor and the two embraced in a tight hug.

"Why does Nathan adore seeing you, and Connor acts like I'm the plague?" Donna whispered to me, looking at Lacy.

"Because I call and send letters to my son." I replied sarcastically.

"I love Connor, Eric." Donna defended. 

"I know." I replied.

"Is this… Lucy?" Donna asked.

"Lacy… and yes." I said. Lacy was fast asleep, ignoring the outside world

"She's gorgeous." 

"I know." I said. Donna gently touched Lacy's cheek. 

"Eric, I'm sorry I decided not to go to my dad's this much this year." Donna said. I looked at her and shrugged and then turned back to the boys who were playing by the window.

"Shit happens Donna… shit happens." I replied and walked over to the table, the boys occupied. She sighed and I heard the bed spring squeak…

_Eric walked in to see Donna sitting on the bed. She was lightly kicking her feet._

_"What's wrong with you?"  Eric asked looking at his wife._

_"I'm pregnant." Donna said._

_"Oh my god!" Eric smiled. "That's great." Eric laughed and did a small dance. Donna looked at him and bowed her head._

_"It doesn't change anything Eric… I'm still… unhappy." Donna said, unsure of her own voice._

_"Donna… you'll be happy… after we have the baby." Eric soothed, the voice told it was often used. _

_"Eric…"_

_"Let's talk about it later. We're pregnant!" Eric said excitedly again. Donna looked at him and nodded. _

_"I'm gonna go call… Samantha." Donna said. _

_She got off the bed, the spring made a small squeak. Eric, nodded and continued smile, practically skipping to the bathroom._

"Baby, baby, baby!" Kitty sang as she gently spun around in a circle with Lacy. 

Jackie came in from the kitchen and smiled at me. She then sat on the couch and entwined her hand with mine. 

"So…" She began. We hadn't talked about my visit with Donna. 

"I saw Nathan, gave him a twenty. And then hung out." I shrugged. Jackie smiled. 

"Ok." She said. And leaned back, playing with my hand. 

"Donna looked… old." I said. Jackie laughed a bit. 

"You're so bad."

"Yeah." I smiled and kissed her.

"Damn kids." Red cursed as he came in from the kitchen. He sat in his chair and turned the TV. on.

"Hi dad." Jackie smirked. Red looked at her and then back at the TV.

"Hi Jackie." He replied roughly. Jackie smiled, and then walked into the kitchen. "I like her." Red said, his eyes not leaving the TV.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed looking at the kitchen door.

**

Laurie's husband had decided to take everyone out for a nice, after Thanksgiving Day dinner. 

Everyone but me and Jackie. She was not feeling well, and I didn't want to leave her alone. I walked into the kitchen and saw her, mindlessly stirring her cup of tea. The spoon clicking with the side of the mug…

_"Hey." Eric said as he walked into the Hub. Jackie looked up and smiled slightly. _

_"Hi." She was stirring her tea, her eyes with a far away look in them._

_"What's going on?" Eric asked as he sat down._

_"Nothing really, visiting my father for Christmas." Jackie smiled. "You?"_

_"My first real Christmas without Donna, spending it with the folks."_

_"You and Donna got a divorce?" Jackie sounded shocked._

_"Yeah…" Eric said. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry Eric." Jackie said, touching Eric's hand. _

_"Nah, she… she was unhappy… it's… not a big deal." Eric fumbled with the words._

_"Why do I feel like that's not the whole story?" Jackie asked._

_"Memories are a bitch Jackie… its better not to relive some of them." Eric responded. Jackie nodded. "Do you…" _

_"Yeah?" Jackie asked._

_"Do you want to go get dinner… and catch up?" Eric smiled._

_"I'd love to." Jackie smiled. Eric took her hand and led her outside._

"Hey." I smiled, touching her shoulder. Jackie smiled back up to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Donna…" She looked at me, giving me her full attention. "Donna had gotten fired from the newspaper the year before we got a divorce."

"Ok." Jackie replied, confused.

"That's part of the reason she began to hate me. Because she got fired, and I didn't. There was a bit of resentment." I said, hesitantly. 

Jackie smiled and gently stroked my cheek.

"Come on." She said softly. She pulled me upstairs.

"Jackie…"

"Eric, memories are a bitch." She laughed a bit and dragged me to my old room. "You'll have time to relive the memories, and when you're truly ready, you won't hesitate to let it all out."

I kissed her. And then we went into the guest room. My hands on her hips, and her foot, closing the door.


	4. Tainted Love

_I will get to MBE… this weekend… I'm having such writer's block weith that story it's not funny…. But I'm updating EGWC that's good right? I'll try my dammdest to update MBE this weekend. I promise :)_

It was already early December. The snow was falling peacefully in good, old Michigan. Lacy had begun teething, and had been crying more then usual. Connor was all excited about what "Santa Clause" was going to bring him. And Jackie was falling into the season cheer. She had begun hanging some of the decorations and was skipping around, smiling.

I wasn't working for the rest of the month, which I was pretty happy about, that's why I like the community college. Connor had another week till his Christmas break. I was happy he loved school so much though.

I was sitting in the living room with Jackie, Lacy, and Connor. Lacy was sleeping soundly in the bassinet, (that I had to drag down from the bedroom), Connor was playing with our Toy Spaniel, Princess, (courtesy of Jackie). Jackie was curled on the couch reading her Danielle Steel book. And I was in my big, leather, recliner looking at the sports section. 

The phone rang. I began to get up but Jackie placed her book down.

"I got it." She smiled. Connor was staring at Princess, who was staring back at him. She was a lazy animal. I smiled back at Jackie as she walked through the dinning room to the kitchen.

After about fifteen minutes, with Connor now watching the TV, and Lacy playing with the dangling thing in the basinet, I looked towards the kitchen. Jackie hadn't returned. I couldn't imagine who she was talking to. 

I got up and made my way to the kitchen. As I got to the door I could hear soft sobbing. I opened the door and saw Jackie sitting on the wooden chair, crying. Her face red, her eyes puffy. She was sobbing into a dish towel.

"Baby?" I whisper. I knelt in front of her. She stared at me and then latched onto my neck. 

"My dad died." She said, barely above the whispers. "Alcohol poisoning." 

"I'm… I'm sorry." I let out a minute later. She just began crying harder. 

Jackie and her father had become closer over the past few years. After her parents divorced, it was only natural for Jackie to choose sides, and for some reason, she picked her father. 

"The funeral's this weekend." She sobbed. I rubbed her back. As her tears soaked my shirt…

_"Will you talk to me?" Eric asked. Donna was packing a large suitcase._

_"It's not a big deal; I haven't talked to him in seven years. What? Am I suppose to be that upset?" Donna questioned her husband. _

_"Donna… he was your grandfather." Eric sighed. _

_"Look Eric, I'll go to __Florida__ for a few days and then come back. I'll call you when I get settled into the hotel."_

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Eric asked. _

_"No, I'll be fine." Donna said, her voice rising._

_"I'm just asking." Eric put his arms up defensively. "You never let yourself cry, Donna. I mean… its ok to want a hug, or support." _

_"Eric… I don't need comforting arms. I need to get to the airport and prepare what to say to people I haven't seen since I was little." Donna zipped her suitcase and looked at Eric. "I'll call you tonight or tomorrow… don't wait by the phone, please?"_

_"I won't." Eric replied softly. Donna patted his head and then exited the bedroom with the large suitcase. "What's the point of waiting by a phone when I know it's not going to ring?"_

The funeral was going by slowly. The sky was grayer then gray. There were, more or less, two hundred people gathered around the grave. Jackie was standing perfectly straight, her hands holding a small purse, a black veil covering her face. She had a ridged appearance. I put my arm around her, she relaxed and place her head on my shoulder. She had been hounded for the past two days by nameless people, with forgettable faces, and pitied voices. 

I looked to my left to see my own parents. My mother had a solemn face and looked as if in prayer. My father was staring at the grave, his hands in his pocket. I looked at my right to see Mrs. Burkhardt standing under a large umbrella. She didn't look like Jackie's mother, more like a slightly older sister. 

As I looked around I could see familiar faces of people I knew through high school, people that had lived in Point Place all their life.  Most people came to the funeral to pay respect to a man that had had his hand in everything in this town.

After the funeral we all went to the Burkhardt Estate. I help Jackie and her mother greet the forgettable, the familiar, and the nameless people into their home. 

Connor and Lacy were left with my co-worked Jeanie Harvest. I had known her for ten years, and Jackie knew her for five. I always knew her husband. I knew Connor and Lacy would not work well with the funeral, and it was unnecessary stress to ask Jackie to have. 

"Eric?" I looked down slightly and saw Jackie, her head slightly toward me. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." I smiled. 

We went upstairs, into the study. Jackie went over to the large desk and touched it. She looked at the fire place, and the mantel. And then stared at the liquor cabinet that was almost empty. 

"He was such a heavy drinker." She laughed/sobbed. "I would always hide the key from him. He would get so mad. He'd yell, and shout, until one of the maids found the key." She laughed a bit. "God, and he was never home. But he always had advice to give, even though it was so stupid." 

I just watched as she made it around the room, touching everything; or picking up something. She then turned to me. Tears rolling down her face.

"Eric… I miss him." She said, with a forced smile and a sob.

"Come here." I brought her into a tight hug. "He misses you too." She sobbed harder, and tightened her grip around my waist. She just cried, and I was ok with it…

_"Jackie…" Eric smiled softly. _

_"Yeah?" Jackie said, sipping her wine._

_"Happy Anniversary." Eric smiled as Jackie's features lit up._

_"You remembered?" She said excitedly._

_"Of course." He kissed her hand. "Want your present?"_

_"Eric, I thought we said no presents?" Jackie scolded and then smiled. "Of course I do!" _

_Eric placed a long box in front of us. Jackie smiled excitedly and opened it. There was a thin gold chain._

_"Oh, Eric." Jackie smiled softly and kissed him across the small table. Eric smiled as she pulled the rest of the necklace out. There was an engagement ring around the necklace. "Oh my god."_

_"Will you?"_

_"Eric… yes." Jackie smiled. _

_"I love you." Eric said, and then leaned across the table, grabbing Jackie's face._

_"I love you more." Eric barely made out as Jackie spoke through the kiss._

Christmas was a sadder holiday this year. Donna had sent Connor a new video game. And I sent Nathan the video tape of his favorite movie. 

Jackie stayed in a small depression for a few days upon arriving home. But she was back to her normal self upon Christmas.

We were at my parents' house. Something Jackie had actually insisted upon. Laurie and her husband, with their two kids, were there as well. Jackie was sitting on Red's favorite chair, watching as Laurie's youngest, Charisma, played with the Barbie box rather then the Barbie. Connor and Laurie's middle child, Greg, were playing with the G.I. Joes I had bought them. Laurie's oldest, Cynthia, who was going on twelve, was bored out of her mind, stroking the puppy her father had bought her. 

I went over to Jackie and gently began to massage her shoulders; she looked up and smiled at me. She then grabbed my hand and led me out of the festive living room. She dragged me out to the back porch. The air was bitterly cold, and nipped at my skin. Jackie smiled as the snow gently fell into her hair. 

"Hey lover." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Hey baby." I smiled back, wrapping my arms around her waist. 

"It's snowing…" She giggled.

"It's cold." I added. She simply laughed. She had such a gorgeous laugh. It was so, livid…

_Eric and Donna walked into the tiny apartment. _

_"—I'm just saying, it makes a better impression when one's *wife* laughes at her husband's jokes." Eric said, glaring at Donna._

_"It wasn't funny Eric." Donna said. Eric glared at her and then sat on the couch. _

_"What's wrong with us? I mean… we use to be *happy*." Eric groaned. Donna glared and shook her head. _

_"Eric… its ok for me not to laugh at every little thing you say." Donna said her voice openly hostile. _

_"Donna… that was a funny antidote!" Eric said pointing at his wife. Donna shook her head. The phone rang. Donna grabbed it. _

_"Hello?… Hi…" Donna said. Eric looked at Donna. After a few minutes Donna hung up the phone. "That was Jackie."_

_"Ok?" Eric shrugged slightly. _

_"Hyde's getting married…" Donna said. Eric looked at her. _

_"Are you serious?"_

_"That's what Jackie said, I don't if it's true."_

_"How could Hyde get married?" Eric asked. Donna looked at him._

_"Eric… it's been... what…two years? God we're like… twenty-three, it's time he moves on with his life." Donna said. Eric's jaw dropped._

_"Donna… Hyde and Jackie were in LOVE. They almost had a baby together! I think him running away, leaving her… was hard enough… he should at least wait till she's… somewhat moved on herself." _

_"Jackie is never gonna move on Eric! She holds way to much freakin regret! And when she finally does move on, it'll probably end horrible because she's so wrapped up in her own little world!" Donna argued. Eric stared at her._

_"Who are *you*?"_

_"Practical!" Donna shouted, walking into the bedroom._

Yeah… it was the beginning of the end. 

But Jackie moved on, and I don't think her and me will ever end, at least not _horribly. _

And Hyde… yeah, he never got married, I don't even think he really moved on…


	5. Murmurs

I sat in the large teacher's room in the sixth floor. It was already the New Year, and classes were winding down. I looked out of the huge windows, and watched the breeze blow, the people walk outside. I had my cup of coffee, with a newspaper next to me. 

The teacher's lounge had wooden walls, half of it was rugged, the other had linoleum. The part with linoleum was a kitchen with a large, long table; the rugged area had two couches, a coffee table, and a small book case. We had a few meetings in here, but right now I was the only one in here; which surprised me, there were usually a bunch of teachers in here.

I was happy it was empty actually; it gave me time to think. About Connor, Lacy, Jackie, life, the important stuff. Jackie had actually been feeling under the weather lately. Lacy was turning one next week, and Connor, he loves first grade.             

My mom was actually staying with us for a few days; it was the only way Jackie could convince me to go to work. I lounged about the lounge (yeah, I know). The phone rang. I got off my seat and walked down the table.

"Hello?"

"Eric?" Jackie's nasal-ed voice asked.

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"Eric… um… when are you done with school?"

"Around three today…" I said. I knew something was coming up.

"You can't come home earlier?"

"No… unless I cancel the class." It was college, go figure.

"…No… don't do that… see you at three." Jackie said.

"Ok… bye sweetheart."

"Bye baby." She said and hung up. I placed the phone down. That can't be good…

_"Baby?" Jackie asked. Eric turned around and smiled. _

_"Hey."_

_"Connor is asleep." Jackie smiled, gently massaging her fiancé's shoulders._

_"Mmm… great." Eric moaned. Jackie kissed him, upside down. As the kiss ended Eric turned around and looked at Jackie. "You know… maybe with Connor asleep, you can help me warm my bed?"_

_"Is that a pick up line Mr. Foreman?" Jackie smirked._

_"I don't know… is it?" Eric smirked back. Jackie leaned up and gave him a fleeting kiss. _

_"I think it is." Jackie smiled._

_"I don't know, all I know is I want a nice, cute, bed warmer." Eric laughed. Jackie shoved him playfully._

_"I have to get home… you know Jenna worries." Jackie chuckled a bit. Eric kissed her._

_"She does not." Eric picked Jackie up, princess style. "You are helping me warm my bed Ms. Burkhardt, whether you like it or not."_

_"I guess I have no choice!" Jackie giggled. Eric carried her to the bedroom._

I walked in the front door, and straight into the kitchen. My mother was frantically running around the kitchen, cooking, or baking, something involving food.

"Mom."

"Oh! Oh Eric! In the living room!" She pushed me out of the kitchen towards the living room. I got to the entrance way and saw Jackie sitting, with her knees tucked under her, on the couch. Tissues all around her. I smiled and walked in. 

"Hey baby." I kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and then looked behind me. I heard a throat clear. But it wasn't mine. And it wasn't hers.

I turned around to be met with Steven Hyde.

**

I walked back downstairs after getting Jackie in bed and checking on Lacy and Connor. I looked in the kitchen quickly, to find my mother m.i.a. I walked to the door way of the living room to find Hyde sitting on the love seat with his head down. 

He didn't look that different. Finer lines around the eyes, a bit more tanned, same hairstyle, same clothes, basically the same Hyde. Hyde was never one for change, unless absolutely necessary…

_"So, what are the plans?" Eric asked as he took a sip of his beer. Hyde shrugged and looked at his beer. _

_"She's only in her second month. We decided to get married after the kid is born. Move into an apartment… That sort of shit." Hyde shrugged. Eric nodded._

_"Did you guys begin looking for an apartment yet?"_

_"Yeah, she found a few she really likes and what not." Hyde nodded._

_"Are you ok with all this crap man? I mean, you, like hate change."_

_"I don't know man. When I look at her, its like, "wow, that's the mother of my unborn child." And it stops me every time." Hyde shook his head. "Eric… she's so much to me. And so is the baby. I can't wait to be a dad. I've never been more… happy, grateful. I can't go a minute without Jackie and the baby on my mind." Hyde finished, staring at Eric._

_"Wow man, that's deep." Eric said, staring back at Hyde._

_"I know, isn't it scary?"_

"So?" I said, sitting down. Hyde was leaning back staring at me. 

"How's life?" He asked.

"Great." I smiled, trying hard to keep any smugness out of my voice.  "What about you?"

"It's cool. I'm here on business. My boss's son owns a garage about half an hour from here." Hyde said, nodding. I nodded back.

"Got a girlfriend yet?" I asked.

"Actually, no, I don't."

"Oh…" Somehow that bothered me.

"Look Foreman, I didn't come here to still Jackie from under your nose, if I wanted to do that, I would have done it three years ago."

"Oh…" I said, this time, intrigued. He would have stolen my wife away from me?

"Don't get your panties in a twist Erica." Hyde shook his head. He really hadn't changed at all. "I long ago accepted you and Jackie."

"That's…" Great, terrific, you better have! "Good."

"Hey…" Hyde said after a few minutes of a welcomed silence.

"Yeah?" I questioned. Perking up a bit.

"I saw Donna." 

"What?" I asked, my voice, having dramatically flattened.

"While she was visiting her mom, or whoever, she came into the garage, needed to fix something with the car she had." Hyde said, as if it was a casual, laid-back conversation topic. 

"Small world." My voice still flat.

"She was talking about her son, and work, and shit. Nothing majorly important. She wasn't talking my ear off about you, at least." Hyde stopped and looked at me, I guess upon catching his last phrase. I glared at him, as best as I could. "I mean… not like… just that… in the old days… you know what I mean." He finished by clearing his throat. 

I decided saying anything would make the situation more awkward then it should have to be. I nodded. I knew what he meant; she hadn't talked his ear off about how much she loved me. Yeah, that was like, forever ago.

"What happened?" I was brought back to my reality by Hyde's question.

"With what?" I asked confused.

"What happened between you and Donna, man, you guys were… fitted in high school?" He asked, staring at me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Shit happens." He stared at me. And I stopped for a second too. At one point we *were* happy, and then we weren't…

_Donna walked into the apartment. There were various items on the floor and the coffee table. Blankets on the couch. There was a smell of fish in the air, and the window was wide open. Donna growled a bit. She had just gotten fired and came home to find a disgusting house. _

_"Hi." Eric said coming in the front door. Donna stared at him._

_"Why is this place such a freakin' mess?" Donna asked._

_"I don't know, it looked like this, this morning, right before either of us went to work." Eric shrugged._

_"You know… what ever…" Donna said shaking her head._

_"What is your problem?" Eric asked, a bit angrily. _

_"You know what… I hate living in this tiny apartment. I hate having to have to come home and clean. I hate living by some standard that women are the homemakers. I got fired today. Do you know why I got fired? Cause a *man* with less experience then me, wanted, no, needed *my* job. And like that ((she snaps her fingers)) I was fired!" Donna finished her rant and walked into the kitchen. Eric stared after her._

_"Well… My life isn't peaches and cream ya know!" He shouted after her. And then began picking up the living room. _

I went under the covers. Jackie rolled over and gently put her arm over my chest. 

"Is he staying with us?"

"No, he's staying at a hotel." I said softly, kissing her forehead. 

"Eric…" She said a little more awake. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and kissed her forehead. 

I knew she still loved him, to some degree, to some power. Just like I loved Donna. Neither of us would dare, think, upon acting on it, because neither of us wanted too. That was the best part of finding Jackie. We both lost something, and yet we accept each other keeping the memories. That's what every marriage should have, acceptance for the past and memories.

**

I drank my coffee slowly the next morning. A few things were still in my head. After talking about Donna for a little while, Hyde mentioned Kelso, and Kelso's modeling job. And how stupid Kelso was in the long run. It was almost like old times. Almost. 

There were still some… ify feelings on both, mine and his, parts, mainly concerning Jackie. 

It's weird, I never imagined myself with Jackie. I couldn't even fathom the idea. And then, I saw her, after five years, after being divorced for two… and I could see her, and I saw me, and soon enough, I could see us together. It's funny… the person you thought you would never give up, is now your ex. And the person you went on hour long rants about how they *were* Dark Vader and the Devil, becomes the person you *can't* see yourself living without.

Life works out like that…

**

I and Jackie sat around the small diner. Hyde was across from us, sitting his coffee. I had a sandwich and a soda in front of me, and Jackie was having her tea. 

Jackie and Hyde had spent exactly, an hour and fifty seven minutes, and forty two seconds talking earlier. I wasn't quite sure about what, but they seemed to be ok. Like a healthy ex-couple. Not like me and Donna, where one day in the future we'll be staring each other down with guns…

"I guess I better get going." Hyde got up, leaving his pay for his coffee. He patted my shoulder and kissed Jackie's head.

As he left I looked at Jackie. "What did you talk about for two hours?" 

"About the baby… and him leaving. And what happened in the past ten years." Jackie said, shrugging. 

"You're not thinking about running off with him are you?" I asked smirking. She kissed the tip of my nose.

"I didn't want you to find out." She giggled as she jumped out of the booth. I stared after her as she ran outside. I took the keys, threw down some money and ran after her. 

You only get some many chances in life.

I didn't want a huge big thing with Hyde. Hyde complicates already complicated things… though in the next chapter there will be Hyde/Jackie interaction and Jackie/Donna interaction. So next chapter *might* be in Jackie's P.O.V haven't decided… don't even bring up MBE with me… I have like a page and a half done for the… fourth or fifth chapter. And I'm totally blocked P Er… It's so annoying. But I updated this story. And next chapter will prob be more fulfilling. This chapter had a bit more insight to some crap…. Not much. I'm sorry I'm a lil cranky, I work a long shift today, and you know a full week of school, with minimum sleep ( Life's a trip, I'm very close to the fall. :(  Ok, so R&r and you can expect the next chapter to be a bit better… :) eh more like :-/... He has an ugly nose…


	6. Something to talk about

I woke up to the smell of Strawberry Ying-yang. A candle I had bought ages ago, before dating Eric. I looked around the room, my eyes falling on the window.  It was cloudy and stormy, meaning rain. It was Saturday, so no school for Connor, and no work for Eric. Good.

I rolled over to see the bathroom door a bit open. Eric must have lit the candle this morning. It was in the bathroom for when we had our intimate bath time. Mainly when the kids were at Kitty's. Though Eric would never admit it, he loved the scent of strawberries, with the hint of some herbal Ying-yang. 

Actually, it was nice to wake up to the soft scent. I looked to the bottom of the close bedroom door to see the hall light on. Meaning everyone but me was functioning. I looked to the side and saw the clock read eight thirty. I stretched a bit and snuggled more with the blankets. 

It's not like I didn't wake up early. I was usually up with Eric's alarm clock. It's just it was a rainy Saturday. Which I was happy with. I love rain, the way the house warms up, how the kitchen smells like rain, and how the office has a refreshing, cool feel to it. All and all the house gets cozy and warm on days like this.

The bed began to creak as I moved to the edge. I rolled out of the bed and placed Eric's U.W. sweatshirt on over my tank top, and flannel pants. I put on my thick socks and walked out of my cozy bedroom. 

I entered the kitchen to see my baby girl in her highchair, playing with a spoon in one hand and holding her bottle in another. She had turned one last week, and began transforming before my eyes. She was starting to stand up on her own, and even took her first step a few nights ago. She fell, and cried a good portion of a two hour spanned, but it was progress. 

Connor was eating a bagel with some cream cheese. He was turning seven next month, meaning we would be seeing Donna for the annual twin Birthday bash. We would meet on neutral ground, and have a big birthday bash with family and friends we bought along. 

I looked around and saw Eric, his back to me, at the island, making something. I walked over and began hugging his waist. He was about a foot taller then me, so it was easy to grab on to him.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled turning around to kiss me. Connor made a gagging noise, and Lacy giggled. We looked at them and then turned back to the island.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning on my arm. 

"Cross word." Oh… he wasn't making me a fabulous breakfast… that's ok. "Your breakfast is in the microwave."

I smiled up at hi. Sometimes it was like he could read my thoughts. "Great." 

I grabbed the plate of eggs and toast and went to the kitchen table. Connor was now reading the comic section of the newspaper. Eric was sitting across from me, and I had pulled Lacy's chair closer to me so I could give her some eggs.

"The kids and I were thinking about going to mom's for the weekend."

"Meaning Kitty called and doesn't want to be left with grumpy old Red without a-l-c-o-h-o-l." I smiled, spelling out alcohol, because of the kids. I loved both Kitty and Red as if they were my own parents. 

Eric chuckled and nodded. "That's exactly it." 

"Well… I think I'll stay home and clean the house, and do some work. I'll come over tomorrow with a cab and have dinner with you guys." I smiled. Eric nodded.

"If that's what you want." I laughed.

"It's not what I want, but I need to clean and do laundry."

"Ok." He smiled and got up. He kissed my head. "You'll be dearly missed." He then picked up Lacy and began to head upstairs. I looked over to see Connor smiling at me widely.

"Hi Mommy." He said sweetly. I looked at him and smiled.

"If I go shopping I will buy you the new video game." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He jumped off his seat and hugged me.

"You are the best mother ever!" He laughed and then ran to tell his father most likely. 

That was another thing I would have to deal with Donna getting jealous about Connor and the 'mommy' thing. 

Sometimes, I wondered why I bothered so much. It was all for Eric, he had to see Nathan. And we both put Donna to the back of our minds. 

It's just sometimes… it feels like it wasn't fate's idea for us…

_"You're not eating." Eric said playfully. Jackie smiled, and shrugged, continuing to push the peas on her plate around._

_"I don't know." She answered gracefully. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"_

_"I told you… we can hire the band if you really don't want the DJ." Eric said._

_"No, no. I mean, getting married."_

_"Jackie, we've been dating each other for a year—"_

_"You just got divorced."_

_"Three years ago…" Eric said._

_"I don't know."_

_"Jackie…" He sighed and moved his chair to next to her. "I love you. Donna is and always will be my ex-wife, and mother of my children. But I don't love her, not like I use to, not like I've ever loved you. Ok?"_

_"Ok." Jackie whispered. Eric grabbed her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him._

I finished cleaning the kitchen and living room. And the day wasn't nearly over. I went to the kitchen to get a sandwich and some tea. When the door bell rang. 

I opened the door and saw Steven standing there. Soaked.

"Steven?" I asked, opening the door wider for him. "I'll get you a towel."

After about twenty minutes I got him a pair of Eric's sweats and a tee-shirt. I put his jeans and black turtleneck in the dryer.

"Hi Jackie." He said, as we made our way to the living room.

"Hi." I said. He sat down and looked at me. 

"I just came over to say Hi and see the kids." I nodded. I was a little confused, he still hadn't left town? "My boss wants me to stay another few days." Oh look, another mind reader.

"That's cool."

"Hey Jackie…"

"Yeah?"

"Did… do you… ever think about the what ifs?" Hyde asked nervously. I looked at him.

"The what ifs?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You know… if I—"

"Hadn't ran away?" I finished. He nodded. I looked at him. Of course I think about the what ifs, all the time…

_"So… you're leaving…" Jackie said softly. Hyde continued to put things in the single box._

_"Jackie… I need to get away. I mean… it's time." Hyde said, not looking at her._

_"Steven… look at me." She begged._

_"Jacks, if I look at you I'll want to stay. I won't be able to let you go. I can't look at you."_

_"Steven." Jackie said, her eyes burning with the unshed tears. "Please."_

_Hyde took a deep breath and turned around. Jackie looked at him and in a flash was in his arms._

_"Jackie."_

_"Shut up Steven." Jackie said, holding him tighter._

_"Jackie, come on, listen to yourself…"_

_"If I listened to myself, I would do less stupid things… where's the fun in that?" Jackie laughed through the tears. Hyde just stroked her head. _

_"Jackie, I love you… and I always will."_

_"I love you too." Jackie said, clutching Hyde tighter. But he didn't mind._

I looked at him and leaned back. "Did you really mean forever?"

He looked up a bit and met my eyes. "Yes… I meant forever."

"Then why… how… you…" I was lost for words. I love Eric, I really did. But there was so much left with Steven. 

"Jackie, I didn't come here to ruin your life, to steal you way from your kids, or from Eric. I wanted to see you. One last time."

"One… last time?" I asked slowly.

"Jackie, me and you are not like Eric and Donna. We have no obligations to each other. There's no point to come and visit each other, just to bring back old feelings, that both of us buried long ago." I looked at him. The comment about not having any obligations stood out in my head.

"He would have been eleven." I choked out. Hyde's body tensed up. He hadn't talked about the miscarriage. It was hurtful. 

"Jack—"

"He would have been eleven… in two months." I cut him off. Hyde looked at me.

"I know he would have." He gave up in resignation.

"Why… why did you… suddenly…?"

"I was hurt Jackie. I loved you, but I loved him too. And when… when…"

"I lost him."

"When he was lost…" Hyde said looking up at me. "I don't know. Part of me got… lost… as well. I needed time to sort things out. Our relationship took a turn for the worse. And then… I just had to leave. I had to get away from the memories." Hyde finished looking at Jackie.

"I was hurt too Steven." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah Jackie… I know."

"I didn't run away though."

"I know."

"I loved you!" I said. I was angry. 

"I love you too. But, we shouldn't have to put ourselves through hurtful memories."

"It's not fair." I said, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"Maybe, maybe we were supposed to go our separate ways Jackie." Hyde said. "I just… I'm glad I got to see you, and I'm so happy, that you found happiness." He got up and left a fleeting kiss on my lips, nothing intimate, or even un-intimate. It was just there. And for a moment… it was everything I need. 

I walked him to the door.

"Good Bye… Jackers." He smiled. His clothes in his hand.

"See you in another ten years." I said. He smirked a bit. 

"Your husband has my number… if you ever need me… to talk to me, I mean…"

"You'll be the first one I call." I smiled as he got in his pick-up truck and began to drive off, waving to me, like so many years ago.

_"Jackie?" She looked up to be met with the friendly eyes of her now ex-boyfriend's best friend._

_"Eric, go away." She said, sitting on the steps of the dormitories. Eric sat down next to her._

_"I came to say bye, did I miss him?"_

_"Yep, he just drove off, waving." Jackie said, the tears flowing down her face, faster._

_"Jackie…" She flung her face into Eric's shoulder. "This isn't awkward at all."_

_"He just left. Like it was no big deal at all."_

_"He was hurt Jackie. He loved you more then life itself." Eric tried to soothe._

_"Then why did he leave?" Jackie sobbed._

_"Because… he loved you more then life itself."_

This time… I couldn't go running into Eric's arms. I couldn't even run into my own.

**

It took me the rest of the afternoon to finish cleaning and doing the majority of the laundry. I was wiped out by seven. As I was about to head up the stairs, the doorbell rung. A little part of me hoped it was Hyde, and another bigger part hoped it was Eric. Nothing could prepare me for who it was.

"Hey Jackie." I stood and looked at the person. And took a deep breath.

"Hi Donna."

_"Hey Donna." Jackie smiled letting her old friend in the small dorm._

_"Hey!" Donna smiled and walked in. She went over to the pink bed and sat down. _

_"Are we going shopping?" Jackie put her hand over her stomach. "Junior here is gonna need a lot of stuff."_

_"Of course we're going shopping for my future god-son!" Donna smiled patting Jackie's stomach._

_"Steven said he wants manly stuff, nothing to pansy." Jackie smiled._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He'll take what he gets." Donna smiled. _

_"I'm really… I'm really glad you're here Donna." Jackie smiled, sitting next to Donna._

_"It's no problem, I took the __Vista__ Cruiser and—"_

_"No, I meant here as in, support." Jackie smiled. Donna smiled and patted Jackie's shoulder._

_"Anytime Jackie. I'm literally a phone call away."_

I placed the cup of coffee in front of her. And then sat across from her.

"I didn't know he wouldn't be home." Donna said, sipping her coffee.

"If you want me to tell him anything, I can." I said, looking at the hot cup.

"No, no… I guess I'll call Kitty's tomorrow." Donna said.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked. She looked up.

"He's with my… friend… Justin… in Buffalo." She said unsurely. I nodded my head.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"I… no… Justin is really, just a friend." Donna said, smiling.

"Ah, ok." I said, still not really believing her. 

"What happened between us?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know." I said. 

"I'm not mad that you married Eric." I looked at her.

"Well, good Donna, because you're the one that divorced him, you're the one that left; you really can't blame me for marrying him."

"I know that." Donna said. I looked at her. I saw the wall that we had built so many years ago. And that wall, that was the reason we weren't friends.

"I think… I think it's time you go." I said after a few seconds. She nodded her head and gave a small smile. 

We both walked to the door.

"Jackie…" She said as she left the house. "I'm sorry."

"Me too Donna. Me too." I whispered. She smiled and went to her car. I shut the door and leaned against it. I was sorry… that we let our lives pan out like this…

_"Hey Jackie." Eric said opening the door for the tiny woman. _

_"Is Donna here?" Jackie asked coming in. Eric nodded._

_"Donna, company." Donna walked out of the kitchen, slightly glaring at Eric. "I guess I'll go in the bedroom and be a lazy slob." Eric said, walking into the bedroom. _

_Jackie watched with curious eyes at the communication between Donna and Eric._

_"What's wrong Jackie?" Donna asked, in an aggravated voice._

_"I… you haven't returned any of my phone calls." Jackie said, placing her purse down on the sofa. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping, or get some coffee…"_

_"Jackie, if you haven't looked around recently, I'm swapped. I have to mange a house, go to work, and deal with a husband. I can't live your frivolous life anymore." Donna said. Jackie looked at the taller girl._

_"Donna, I know I don't have a job yet, and that I'm not married, but I have a chaotic life myself. I still remember to break though."_

_"Jackie… you don't know anything about chaotic ness. You have a maid. If you don't mind." Donna looked at her old friend, and went back into the kitchen._

_Eric shook his head as Jackie picked up her purse._

_"Do you really want to get coffee? I'll buy."_

_"Thanks Eric." Jackie smiled. Eric grabbed his coat and walked behind Jackie, looking into the apartment and shaking his head._

That was the last time I heard from or even saw Eric and Donna till four years ago.

**

"Mommy!" Connor ran up and I caught him effortlessly. I hugged him tightly and then placed him down. 

"I got you the game." I smiled. He hug me one more time and then with a brilliant smile raced away to the living room. 

"Hey Baby." Eric smiled. I smiled back. Lacy put out her arms and I took her and hugged her tightly too. It felt so good to have them in my arms.

Kitty ran up and kissed my cheek.

"Come on my little angel, let mommy and daddy have their time." She did her quirky laugh and then took Lacy inside. 

Eric smiled down at me. I looked at him and captured him in a death defining kiss. I needed him more then anything right now. When we parted Eric looked down at me. 

"God… we should be separated more often." I playfully hit him.

"Don't even joke about it." I laughed a bit. And then hugged him tightly.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" He asked as he hugged me back. "It was only a day and a half.

"I just… I just want to be in your arms right now."

"Ok." He said, hugging me. 

After a few minutes he let his grip loosen around me. 

"Donna called me. She's going away to Virginia with her friend Justin. She wanted to know if we could watch Nathan." Eric smiled down at me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said, letting my head rest on his chest.

"Jackie… you are not ok. What's wrong?" He asked again. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip.

"Nothing. I just need you." And that was it. He didn't say anything else. We just stood in the drive way. Me, holding on for dear life. 

Tomorrow I would tell him about Steven and about Donna…

There's always tomorrow…


End file.
